The Roads We Walk
by NeoResilience
Summary: Follow The Lone Wanderer as he walks the road laid before him, starting and ending at Vault 101. Follows Main Plot of Both Fallout 3 and New Vegas, but with a twist in the stories that differs greatly from the game. Currently a work in progress, may be continued if it interests people. Includes swearing, violence, slight drug use, and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm fishing with this story. If it catches your interest, please leave a review saying so. It's going to follow Fallout 3 and New Vegas' plots, but with my own twist on events including major changes.**

With this comes the disclaimer that I do not own any products of the Fallout franchise, simply the thoughts inspired by them.

* * *

****_They say that War Never Changes, that ever since the dawn of humanity, we've killed for some reason whether it is for gain, revenge, or simple rage. I disagree. As we've evolved, so, too, has war. Evolution is change. I have killed more than I care to admit, maybe that makes me unreliable when it comes to talking about War. I've served in more than one war, a few where I've worn a different set of dog tags; a different life. It is said war - war never changes. That men do, through the roads they walk. And this road, my road, has looped back on itself. When I walked this road, I did so deliberately; I never thought I would go back on that road, walking the opposite direction. When I doubled back, I didn't realize it until I reached my start. It began with a number: 101, it is there that this road will end._

"Craig! You've got to wake up!" A voice, her voice, sounded within my head. I opened my eyes, a smile on my face as I saw Amata, in all her beauty, standing before me.

"Amata, I was just dreaming about you." I spoke, climbing out of bed. Before I could stand up, a set of clothes struck me.

"Get dressed, you've gotta get out of here." Amata was pacing frantically, a look of distress on her face.

"How rude of you, Amata. It's not like your dad would ever come in here." I smirked as I pulled the jumpsuit on.

"Quit making jokes! This is serious. Your dad left the Vault!"

I froze, my hands still holding the belt around my waist. She didn't just say that, nobody leaves the Vault. I stood up, looking down at her I grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall.

"What did you just say?"

"Craig, let me go. You heard me. James is gone." Amata struggled under my grip, but I let her go, walking over to my dresser.

"I'm sorry. If he is truly gone, why are you acting so frantic?"

"Because Officer Mack, under my father's orders, tortured Jonas to death in an attempt to get information."

That was the last straw. I ripped the drawers out from my dresser, grabbing the switchblade that was taped inside. I also grabbed the number of stimpaks and med-x hidden within. I turned to find Amata holding something out to me.

"It's my father's. Take it, just in case. Craig, if you can avoid killing anyone, I'd appreciate it."

In her hand was a 10mm pistol. I took it, along with the ammunition clips, before holstering it on my hip.

"Amata, I don't want to leave you. I love you. Life out there, in the wastes? It wouldn't be living." I spoke, my hand cupping her face.

She sniffled, before wrapping me in a deep hug. I held her, trying to imprint in my mind everything about her. The moment ended far too soon when she pushed against me.

"Go, Craig. My father has probably realized I'm not actually in my room by now."

I pressed my lips against hers for what may have been the last time before grabbing the baseball bat leaning against the desk. I considered taking my BB gun, but decided that it wouldn't do anything for me out there. I stepped out of the apartment only to be confronted by a guard. It looked like Officer Kendall.

"Craig! Stop right there!" He shouted before running at me with his police baton.

As he brought it down towards me, I recalled what my father had taught me during those days in the boiler room when I was hitting the targets with ease. With my left hand, I grabbed the baton. My right hand had found his helmet and ripped it off, smashing an oncoming radroach. Kendall tried to throw a punch into my gut, but missed as I twisted out of the way, pulling the baton away with me. I struck the side of his knee, dropping him to the ground.

"I could kill you, John. You know I could. Go back to your room; protect your family from the roaches. What good is capturing me if you lose everything in the process?" I spoke, pulling the pistol from the holster. I aimed it at his head, my hand shaking slightly as the concept of taking another human's life flooded my mind. I hoped he would just go home.

"You're right. Family is important. Go after your Dad, kid, and watch your back. Officer Mack is a bloodthirsty motherfucker." He said, getting to his feet. I watched as he limped away before putting the pistol away.

It wasn't long before I heard the sobs of a voice that tried to torment me for 19 years: Butch DeLoria. I followed them to find him holding the body of his mother, or rather what was left of it. Dead roaches scattered the floor, along with a puddle of blood. Butch was soaked in it.

"Butch. She's gone." I spoke from the doorway. He shot around, eyes angry as he noticed me.

"This is your fault!" He shouted before rushing me with his switchblade. I easily sidestepped his assault before tripping him. He fell to the floor, switchblade clattering on the floor. I pulled his Tunnel Snake Jacket off and cut it up with my own switchblade before tossing the tattered remains at him.

"All this time you tried beating me up, now you're gonna be beating yourself up. Your mom was a drunken whore, Butch, and you're just a fucking loser. Have fun rotting in this prison." I spat before walking out, locking the door behind me. I could already hear his sobs start up again.

-

Jonas' body was before me, his body covered in cuts and burns before a bullet went clear through his head. I was in his room, searching through his desk in the hopes of some sort of clue as to where my father may have gone. I found a few holotapes, but I simply put them in a duffle bag I had found. I grabbed an extra lab coat from the closet and tossed it on before exiting, my mind flooded with rage.

I made my way to the prison cells where I had no doubt Officer Mack would be lurking. What shocked me upon my arrival was the fact that he was beating Amata while her father watched. I opened the door and jumped at Officer Mack, catching him by surprise. As we fell to the floor, I pulled the switchblade out and plunged in into his eye, killing him. I then turned to the Overseer, my eyes yelling in anger. I ducked under a lazy punch and did a quick 1-2 into his gut before upper-cutting him. He fell to the floor, unconscious. Amata was screaming something, but I couldn't hear her.

"What kind of a _father_ lets his child be beaten while he just sits by doing nothing? What kind of _leader_ lets the people in the Vault die because he can't handle a few roaches? No matter. You will live to regret your actions today. For Jonas, for James, for Amata." I stomped on his hands once, twice, a third time. When I finished, they were mangled beyond repair. I was beginning to calm down and hear what Amata was shouting.

"What did you do!? That's my father!"

I turned to her and saw she was still tied up.

"Amata, the fact that he is your father is the only reason I don't put a bullet through his brain. He doesn't deserve to live, but he will. When he regains consciousness, you tell him that love will be what saved him."

I walked over and pulled the switchblade from Officer Mack's eye socket, wiping the gore on his sleeve. I placed the handle in Amata's hand.

"You're distraught, you're angry, I understand that. Cut yourself free. By the time you're free, I hope you won't attack me. Now, however, I don't want to risk it. I love you, Amata." I spoke before walking over to the lockers and taking the boxes of ammo within.

-

The screech of the vault door as it opened was the only thing that greeted me. Amata must have decided not to see me off. I walked towards the open entrance, my feet acting on their own accord. I stepped through the threshold onto the gravel. The first thing I experienced that wasn't metal. Up ahead I could see light. I would finally see the sun. My legs moved faster, my body responded. I opened the door and looked up.

Pain. The strongest I've ever felt. Stronger than when Butch stabbed me. Stronger than when I was beaten head to toe by Wally and Paul. Stronger than when I broke my arm in the Atrium. Add all that pain together and it still would be less than what I felt now.

My eyes were burning, I slammed them shut but it still hurt beyond anything before. I should have realized the dangers of looking at the sun. 19 years of zero exposure, I'd be lucky to not end up blind. I heard the yells of someone in the distance, howls of agony. I wonder if he was suffering as much as I was. It wasn't until a few minutes that I realized the yells were my own. I laid down on the ground and covered my eyes with my hands, praying to a God I didn't believe in that I would retain my eyesight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A thank you to CrownTheKitten and BarryBookton for their support. Here is the next chapter!**

As always, the disclaimer. I do not own any product of the Fallout franchise, I only own the ideas inspired by it.

* * *

_When I look back on what I did, I always wonder what if I had done something differently. I could have found another way to get that information. In my youth, in my innocence and ignorance, I found the easiest option. It was there I learned that what is right isn't always what is easy…and some debts can never be collected._

I was in a room, that I was sure. Groans of the metal were accompanied by footsteps and the moans of other people. If I had to guess, I was either held captive by someone or I was in a clinic. I tried opening my eyes, but found only darkness. I began to panic. Had I gone blind? I would never experience the entirety of the world now. How could I find my dad if I couldn't even see?

"You're awake, that's good. I thought maybe I had 'accidentally' put you into a coma so you'd shut up. How do your eyes feel? Any pain? Fuckin' vault dweller… don't they teach you down there not to look at the fuckin' sun?" A voice sounded to my left.

"Where am I? Why can't I see? What's going on? Who are you?" I asked, my mind racing as it tried to comprehend the events that were taking place.

"How about you answer my questions before I answer yours, dumbass." The voice replied.

"My eyes feel tingly, like something is crawling on them. No pain, though."

"Good. Well, kid, you're in Megaton. It's a settlement not far from your vault. If you would have looked anywhere else but directly at the sun, you would have seen it. You can't see because I have bandages over your eyes. I don't know for sure whether or not you'll have your vision back, but the tingling is a good sign. As for me? I'm Doc Church, and you better have some way to pay me otherwise I'll cut your eyes out myself."

"Geez, for a doctor you're not very compassionate."

"Out here, in the real world? Compassion gets you killed. Let's get those bandages off, see what the damage is."

I felt a hand brush the side of my head, only to feel something being removed. After a few moments, I gently opened my eyes. I could see! Thank God.

"So, judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing you can see. Let's just run a few tests and then you can get the fuck out of my clinic."

He took a flashlight and turned it to the lowest brightness.

"Look into the light here. I'm going to gradually increase the brightness. When it starts to hurt, you say so. Don't try to be a tough guy, because I saw you pussy out already."

As Doc Church continued to increase the brightness, I started to notice an ache. At first I thought nothing of it, but it began to hurt more and more as it got brighter.

"Doc, stop. It hurts."

A sigh came from the Doctor as he turned the flashlight off. I watched as he scribbled something on a piece of paper before he turned back to me.

"Well, kid, I've some news that you're not gonna like. Your pupils are permanently dilated. This sounds silly, but it's actually quite severe. You see, kid, you're ultrasensitive to bright lights because your retinas have more exposure to them. You can see, but only in darker settings. In the night, you'd be fine. You'd actually have better sight than others, but in the daytime? I'd suggest wearing some tinted sunglasses. The darker, the better. You lucked out, kid."

I breathed in relief. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Dad taught me about dilation one time when I was working in the clinic, my pupils get larger so that it's easier to see the retina. It also happens in the dark so that people can see well. I looked at the Doctor.

"You said something about me paying you?"

"Yeah, it'll be 1000 caps."

"Sorry, but what the hell are caps?"

"Caps, like bottlecaps? It's the accepted form of currency in these parts. Fuckin stupid as hell since anyone with half a brain could make them, but that's how it is. Since you most likely don't have a cap to your name, I'll give you a week to pay me back. If not in caps, you can give me stuff of value, like bullets or meds. I always could use more med-x. Now, get outta here. The sun is goin' down so don't worry about the brightness. Head on over to Craterside Supply, it's near the top and has a huge sign. Tell Moira you need some sunglasses, she'll hook you up."

I climbed from the cot and stood up, my legs wobbling for a moment. Putting my duffle bag over my shoulder, I walked to the door and looked at the Doctor.

"Thanks, Doc."

-

I made my way to the Saloon, donning a pair of sunglasses and an armored Vault 101 jumpsuit I got from Moira. Nice lady. She gave it to me just for telling her about life in the Vault for her book. As I entered Moriarty's, I saw the place was dim, smoky, and crowded. Perfect. I went to the bartender who looked like he had a bad case of leprosy and asked a few questions.

"Hey, um, do you know if this place is hiring? I need some caps, quick."

The bartender looked at me like I was insane before answering, in a hushed and gravelly voice,

"Kid, you don't want Moriarty's caps. Trust me, find someplace else. And thanks for treating a ghoul like me like another person. Half of these assholes treat me like shit."

"Ghoul? Don't you just have leprosy?"

"Ah, you're that kid from the Vault. I'm a ghoul, kid; a human who got exposed to too much radiation. You'll find there are two types of them around here: Feral and non-feral. You can tell the difference by which one is trying to kill and eat you. There's a place in downtown DC, called Underworld. Place is full of my kind, if you're ever down that way. Just tell them that Gob sent ya. Thats me, by the way."

"Gob, that's a good name. Mine's Craig. Thanks for the advice."

I left the counter and tried to start conversations with people, hoping somebody needed a job done. After numerous rejections and being snubbed off, a man in a white pinstripe suit and fedora waved me over. I sat down next to him.

"So, it seems you're looking for work. Need some caps?"

"Uh, yeah. My name's Craig." I reached my hand out.

The gentleman took it, giving a firm handshake while introducing himself as Mister Burke.

"Ah, another gentleman in this town of savages. How many do you need?"

"Well, I have to pay the doctor 1000 caps for the procedure, he saved my eyesight." I explained, waving to my sunglasses.

"Ah, and if you do not pay him? What will he do?"

"He said he'd cut my eyes out, so I would be blind."

"So, why don't you just kill him in his sleep? You wouldn't have to pay him, you keep your eyesight, and this problem goes away."

"I'm not a murderer, Mister Burke. Doctor Church performed a service and should be paid accordingly. Can you help me get the caps, sir?"

"Ah, a gentleman with manners, you are a welcome surprise. I like you, Craig, so I'm gonna make you a deal. In my possession is a fusion pulse charge. My employer and I will pay you 1000 caps if you attach it to the bomb in the center of town. After you attach it, head southwest of here until you see a tall building. That is Tenpenny Tower, the place my employer owns. You must not tell anyone what you're doing, however, besides Mr. Tenpenny and me, understood?"

I was desperate for caps, so I accepted the job and took the charge. As I made my way to the bomb, I noticed there was a group of men who seemed to be worshipping it, talking about the power of atom. I stepped into the group and, with a bit of creativity, found a way to place the charge.

"Followers of Atom, I bear a gift for the almighty!" I spoke, stepping forward. I attached the charge to the bomb before walking towards the gates of Megaton. A man in a hat and duster stopped me before I could leave, though.

"What did you just do back there? I saw you mess around with the bomb." The man asked. I noticed a sheriff's badge on the duster.

"Oh, I just disarmed it. Really easy, just had to cut some wires and disable the rejectatosis enabler reactor before the physical dimensions of the atom twisted into a double helix and detonated. Simple stuff, really." I replied, keeping a straight face.

"Well, I'll be damned! Thanks kid. We actually had a reward for anyone who could disarm that thing." The Sheriff said with a grin on his face. He took a bag out from an inside pocket and handed me it.

Inside were a Vault Boy Bobblehead and a number of caps.

"No problem, Sheriff. How many caps are in this bag?"

"I believe about 500, give or take. Anyway, thanks again, kid." He patted me on the shoulder as he walked past. I grinned to myself at how gullible that guy was before exiting Megaton. I brought my pip-boy up and placed a marker for Tenpenny Tower before beginning my journey there.


End file.
